


Miraculous Fallout

by FaitheWolfe



Category: Fallout 3, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrian is kinda a stalker at first but not really, Adrionette, All The Ships, Blood, Chatnoette, F/M, Fallout, Fluffy, Kinda Weird, LadyNoir - Freeform, Ladyion, Mari needs to be social, THIS NEEDS TO STOP, Tikki is a doggie!, as much can be in a wasteland, cuz, duh - Freeform, hehe, how u spell dat?, i ment to do ! not @, i will not stop, idk - Freeform, ik im spelling things wrong don't judge, im too lazy to correct, im trying guys, im weird, jk, kuz man there be blood in dat game, okay im done now, or am i?@, or plagg, romance sorta, ship or die, so is Plaugg, thanks for reading cuz this ship is the best ship, this is totally gonna suck, weird meeting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-05 21:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10317890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaitheWolfe/pseuds/FaitheWolfe
Summary: Marionette preferred to not live in a settlement, she needed only herself, and Tikki, but a dark clothed, cat punned man might have a few other ideas.Short summary, deal with it bruh.





	1. Run

Chapter 1

Marinette let out a small breath, her icy blue eyes scanning the rows of empty shelves, praying for any sign of food, but other survivors had picked it clean. The once clean Star-Mart was in shambles, most alley’s collapsed from the frantic need for supplies, probably happened in the first rush. Mari scrabbled around the blood stained floors, throwing random left-over’s in her bag. 

Scurrying to the back room, Mari found a few left over ammo cases, and some cash. Cash was useless now, but it was a great fire-starter. Doing another once over, Marinette left the store, pulling her black spotted, red hoodie over her black-blue hair. 

“Tikki,” she called into the darkness. Scraping claws echoed from an alleyway, before a unique red and black husky came rushing to Mari’s side, licking her hand. “Let’s go home.”

The two sprinted into the wasteland, following an unseen path, with twists and turns that would leave one dizzy and confused. Dust curled into the ashy sky, adding to the unbreathable radiated air. Feral growls rose from the ground, as corpses heard the scuffling of feet against the cracked, dry ground. 

A scream for blood rose up into the air, and Mari turned, terror marring her face. Pulling a circular object from her boot, Mari strung a black loop around her middle finger. The black yo-yo curled to the ground, silver blades flicking from the interior, shining dangerously. 

Feral Ghouls rushed from the wreckage of a school buss, their bloody torn bodies writhing as they moved. 

Whipping her yo-yo back and forth, Mari swung the spinning blade ball at the first Ghoul, decapitating it, before moving to the next one. 

Tikki rushed forward to help, her jaws clamping onto a once sharply dressed man, ripping his arm from its socket, the monster growled, not feeling the pain as Tikki tore into his face, ending his unfelt agony. 

Mari stood beside her dog, facing the last three demons, charging forward, blood flicking off the blade as she tore open the gut of a pink dressed ghoul, intestines spilled forward, something that would normally unnerve the girl, but she’d lived through this hell long enough to be used to the blood of her enemies. 

Moving on, Mari pulled a knife from her hip, jamming the blade into the second Ghoul’s eye, letting his body crumble as Tikki leapt at the last attacker, claws ripping up it’s chest, allowing her jaws a clear shot at his neck. Her teeth found their mark in his throat, ripping it apart with a few vicious snaps of her jaw. 

Bloodstained and tired, the dog plopped down after tossing the body of the ghoul away from her. Mari sighed, smearing blood on her face as she attempted to clear it of sweat. Her nimble fingers looted the bloody corpse, finding few things of use, except a few bottle caps that she could use at a travel merchant if one happened to be passing. She made it a rule to stay away from cities, even though they were safer, they were also harder to live in and find supplies as the communities were not always accepting of new people, and most only gave up their items for a bag full of bottle caps. 

Out in the wild, Marinette was only dependent on one person, herself, and Tikki, but Tikki would never abandon her, she was also there to get Mari outta trouble. 

“Come on, Tikki,” Mari sighed, “let's get out of here before more come.”

The husky happily trotted to her owner, following her at a softer pace to avoid another Ghoul attack. 

After almost an hour of wandering the wasteland, Mari and Tikki arrived at a surprisingly well made basecamp. 

Barbed wire was strung expertly around the perimeter, while a concealed fire pit was dug into the dirt, though the pit was covered now by a sheet of aluminum. A room was constructed out of a broken house, reinforced with boards and nails, the only entrance from the roof, a defence against ghouls and dogs. 

Mari trotted to her home, walking up to the side of her home, before calling Tikki over, she was sniffing the perimeter, doing a round to be sure nothing had entered their shelter.

“Up Tikki,” Mari commanded, and the dog instantly took action, climbing Mari’s back before clawing her way up to the roof of the home, waiting patiently for her master to join her.

Mari walked back a few steps, sprinting forward Marinette lept forward, her hands curling around the roof while her legs scrabbled against the chipping wood of the house. Tikki instantly took action, sliding forward, grabbing the front of Mari’s shirt, pulling her up the house, and onto the roof. 

“Thanks, Tikki,” Mari gasped, crawling over to her bed, beneath the stars. It was comprised of a few ratty blankets, a uncomfortable spring mattress, and a few aluminum walls for changing space. Even though no one was around, Mari was no stripper, and she prefered something around her to shield the world while she changed. 

“Let’s go Tikki, bed time.”

The dog barked, taking her place as Mari’s pillow, curling her body to cradle the young adults head. Settling down Mari buried her face into Tikki’s odd red fur, losing her consciousness with the warmth she brought.

“Night, my little bug,” Mari sighed, her mind going blank.

Though she didn’t see the bright glow of a pair of green eyes, and the shadow of a body sneaking into her home, escaping the elements of the wasteland.


	2. Intruder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> REAAAAD

Chapter 2

‘Marinette screamed, watching as her father was maliciously beaten by a vault security officer. Tears burned in her eyes, as she sprinted down the halls of her vault, her father screaming after her to keep going, to leave him. Pain flared in her arm as another officer gave chase, throwing his baton into her bicep. 

Pulses of fear bit into Mari’s heart as she kept running, her feet sliding on the dark steel floors as she dived down stairs, not caring if she tripped, or ran into a wall. She had to get out, she had to. 

Anger quickly replaced her fear as she made her way to the Overseer’s office, raiding his cabinets. Pulling a pistol from his far right locker, Mari loaded it, not caring of the harm it could do as her heart iced over, numbing the pain from the many bruises from on her body. 

An officer barged into the office, screaming for her to put her hands up, but Marinette turned and glared, raising the gun before shooting a bullet through his eye. Her stone cold eyes hardened as his body collapsed to the floor in a pool of blood. 

Continuing on, Mari hacked into the Overseer’s computer, opening his not-so-secret hatch. 

Jumping down half the stairs, Marinette smashed the button to the doors, opening a wide area, the exit to this dreaded vault. 

A steel door screamed when she pressed her palm into the bright red button (it’s always the red button), the century old mechanics kicking on, slowly moving to open the prison called vault 134. Dust billowed around the door, and shouts of anger boomed behind the door. Without a second thought Marionette sprinted through the door, breaking the wood panel door on her way out, hot wind searing her skin as she breathed the radiated air for the first time, from beyond the vault. 

Marinette gasped as her body threw itself into sitting position, sweat dripping down her neck. Tikki whimpered, nudging her nose into Mari’s hand, in a shy attempt to calm her. Flinching at the physical contact, Mari rolled away, her body slamming into the roof tiled of her home.

Tikki jumped up to help her master, pulling her back up to the creaky bed.

Mari sighed, crossing her legs on the bed while Tikki rested her head into Marinette’s lap.

“Sorry, Tikki,” Mari mumbled quietly, “just a bad dream.”

The two sat there for a while, watching the faint outline of the moon swim across the sky. The clouded sky was nothing that Marinette imagined it to be, tales of bright stars, and a moon so big wolves would sing it lullabies. But the sky now was dark, tinged a radioactive green/orange, thick clouds of ash coating the atmosphere. 

Mari closed her eyes, listening to the light whisper of the wind, imagining a brighter world, one filled with green, a blue sky, and bright plants, full of life. She’d run through meadows, Tikki finding sticks for her to throw, the morning air wouldn’t burn, but be a warm touch to her skin. The air would be clear, and taste of rain, not the horrid ash the breathed now. 

Mari was so lost in her daydream she didn’t notice the dark figure scrambling around below her feet, though Tikki noticed, and took action.

A deep growl burst from her throat as she launched herself from Marinette’s lap, scrambling down the side of the house, and into the slightly broken front door. A grunt of surprise came, followed by a crashing noise, and a few growls that were not Tikki’s.

Mari jumped up, rushing down and into the home, finding Tikki pinning down another dog, while a tall figure hesitantly tried to pry her from the creature, though her gnashing teeth kept him a safe distance away. 

Charging forward, Mari flip her hood over her head, shadowing her eyes while she pulled out her yo-yo. With a quick flick, it wrapped around the intruder, yanking him to the ground. 

Tikki kept her jaws to the black labs throat, not drawing blood, but adding enough pressure that if the pup moved he wouldn’t ever move again.

“Please!” The figure shouted, “Don’t hurt him, please don’t hurt Plagg!” 

The pain in his voice made Mari flinch, she’d expected him to be a ghoul, and his dog to be a hell hound, but he wasn’t.

“Tikki,” Mari snapped her fingers, calling the dog to her side. Tikki obeyed, releasing the Labrador, prancing over to her master’s side, though her guard was still raised.

“Who are you?” Marinette demanded, her voice holding a false power, in an attempt to appear older and more intelligent than she really was.

“A-adrien,” the reply came, his voice still young, probably not much older than Marinette. “I’m sorry for trespassing, I just needed some food!”

“How long have you been in here?”

“An hour or so, I’m not sure… My camp sent me out, and I got chased by some ghouls and I figured this place was abandoned.” As much as Mari wanted to think he was lying, she knew he wasn’t.

Releasing Adrien from her yo-yo, Mari walked over to the boy.

“You can’t leave now, Ghouls are hyper active at night,” Marinette sighed, pulling Adrien to his feet while guiding him out to her yard. “I’ll get a fire started, can you go grab some wood from the pile over there.” Her hand flicked to were several piles of wood lay.

“Oh… Okay,” Adrien jogged away while Mari uncovered her fire pit, grabbing the rocks that lay next to it before striking them together, sparks showering on a pile of kindling. The dry leaves lit, and Mari grabbed the dry pieces of would Adrien had dropped by her, building a tent like structure around the small blaze.

“How long have you been out here?” Adrien asked, though Mari just glanced up for a second before going back to work, her mind placing together an okay response.

“A while, I’m not really sure,” she remembered getting out of the vault like it was yesterday, but the days, weeks, months, they all blended together, it could have been a few years and she’d never know.

Adrien scooted closer to Mari, “What’s your name?”

Body tensing, Mari pulled her knees to her chest, “I’m Marinette.” 

“Marionette,” Adrien echoed. It had been so long since Mari had heard her own name, “Pretty name.”

“Thanks.”

“You know, this place isn’t far from my camp, we could work together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, i sprained my wrist in gym and couldn't type well for a few days, but i'm doing better.
> 
> (Update: If i spell something wrong like a name and such, I am correcting those, so if you see an extra 'Marionette' or 'Adrian' that I haven't corrected yet, let me know!)


	3. DeathClaw

Chapter 3

Marinette took a moment to let everything scroll through her brain. She really shouldn’t have agreed to Adrien’s plan to go to his camp and ‘talk’ about setting up a place for her there since she was resourceful. But the look he gave her made her feel pity, he, just like her, was trying to survive, so what was the harm in helping a bit, and if it all went downhill she could just move, or kill everyone, though the latter was not really an option.

“You’ll love it Marinette!” Adrien beamed as they walked through the wasteland, the sun beating down on them. “Alya is super cool, she’s our record keeper, and Nino is kinda an entertainer while he works the farms. Chloe can be a pain, don’t tell her I said that, but she… has some uses-”

Mari inwardly sighed as Adrien dragged the conversation on, talking about all his campmates, most of them had good reviews, though few Adrien warned Mari to not get on the bad side of, or to just avoid altogether. 

Tikki brushed comfortingly up against Mari as her thoughts drained out Adrien’s voice. Plagg was on Mari’s other side, though he glanced at Mari and Tikki with a wary eye, watching with his body tensed, as if he feared they would attack again. Mari had gone over the idea, she could just knock Adrien out and run, then she wouldn’t have to be social, but that wasn’t the best plan, because he could be eaten by Ghouls, and that's one less nice person on an earth filled with evil.

“So,” Mari started, when Adrien had finished his explanations. “How did you find… plague?”

“Plague? Oh, you mean Plagg!” Adrien laughed at Mari’s interpretation of his lab’s name. “He found me actually, I was rummaging in a dumpster, and smelled like camembert, he loves that stuff. He came right up to me, and licked the stinky crap off my hands, and kept following me since.”

Marinette smiled at the story, a dog who loves stinky cheese, fun. 

“What about you and…-”

“Ti-”

“Wait wait, don’t tell me, I got this… Ti- Tilly? Wait no…” Adrien threw out some pretty insulting names, Tickle, Temper, Tangent-

“She’s not a math problem Adrien.”

“Tara? Typhone?”

“Okay now you’re not even trying! At least I was close!” Marinette playfully punched Adrien’s arm, glaring at him.

“Okay, I’m sorry, what is her name?” Adrien laughed lightly, rubbing his arm with a fake frown.

“Tikki.”

“TP? Dang naming her that must have been fun.”

“Adrien! Her name is TIKKI, T-I-K-K-I!” Mari growled, shoving her elbow into Adrien’s gut. The blonde let out of slightly high pitched squeak, doubling over to protect his stomach. 

The two burst into fits of laughter, stumbling slightly as they attempted to maintain the slight quick paced walk they’d had, and failed miserably as both Adrien and Marinette collapsed to the ground.

They composed themselves, before Adrien continued their lost conversation. “So, how did you find Tikki?”

Marinette thought back, “It’s kinda an odd story-”

'Dust curled around Mari’s boots as she ran from her vault, fearing that they would be after her, though a rational side of her said they’d never stray beyond the vault. She’d killed a man, she’d run, she’d left her entire life behind, in the cold walls of the vault. 

__

The yellow 134 on her back proved her alien existence from the radiation. Her hair was still slick and combed, from her morning shower, before the chaos. Her blue eyes were full of innocence and unknowing terror as she looked over the desolate land. No green, no color, just brown. It was nothing like the stories she was told as a young girl, of vast green forests, and a sky so blue it was like a second ocean, oceans. Oh how Marinette wished to see it, feel the water that wasn’t artificial and tasteless, to breath in the salty air, and watch as millions of fish bustled around. She’d never get that chance. 

__

Hours past as Marinette continued her aimless walking, ignoring the shaking of her hand as she gripped the handle of her pistol tighter. Something worse than a radroach was stalking her, from the ashes of the waist. 

__

Out of nowhere, a giant creature burst from the ground, snarling and chattering its large teeth. Mari shrieked, backing away from the fleshy creature. It charged, biting at her legs, while Mari tried to kick it away. Her hands flung forward, and in a flash and bang, the mole like creature fell, silence following his death. 

Collapsing to the ground, Mari took deep breaths, trying to calm herself. But flashes of a dead officers body on the floor shot through her mind, and she let out a scream, inviting even worse things than a simple mole to end her misery. And worse things heard. 

Not minuets later, a dark shadow fell over Mari, her head turned, and she came face to face with a demon. Her eyes widened in horror as she creature lunged at her, only to be jolted back as a red blur torpedoed into it.

__

The ash scaled monster roared, clawing at himself to try and dislodge its attacker, but only succeeded in gashing himself, horrible inky green blood splattering over everything.

Mari flinched, pointing her small weapon at the beast before firing several shot into its abdomen, roaring in agony, it retaliated, bashing Mari with its tail. 

_Slamming into a rock, Mari instantly fell into darkness, her body slumping over-'_

-and when I woke up, Tikki was there, covered in the monsters green blood, but perfectly fine.” Mari finished her story, smiling up at Adrien. “We’ve been together ever since.”

“Wow,” Adrien muttered.

“What?”

“Your dog saves you from a deathclaw, and mine finds me because of cheese.”

“Deathclaw?” Mari repeated.

“The demon that attacked you, it’s called a deathclaw, nasty things, killed some good people.” Adrien fell silence for a second before continuing, “Speaking of deathclaws,” He gestured his hands to a plateau, “Welcome, to Deathclaw Camp!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, Im sooooo sorry this took forever, i've gotten really wrapped up in school, because I have two major projects going on at the same time. But I promise to try harder, though you might have to wait till summer for regular updates over the week. Thank you all for your patience!
> 
> Remember, if you have suggestions please let me know, I can always use new ideas, and don't worry, I'll call ya out if I use your suggestion.
> 
> Comment Like, ext or dont, im not your mom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, please leave comments and suggestions, I'll do my best to post often, but who knows.
> 
> Leave a like and Comment, or not, your life!
> 
> Chapters will vary in size too, cuz i'm an inconsistent piece of potato


End file.
